tears
by naru-ca-titan
Summary: okay suckky summary but here it goes : two months sakura has been captured by evil village hidden in the grass peoples and naruto is trying to go rescue her but can he? NaruxSaku
1. the story

Disclaimer; I don't own naruto or any of the places mentioned in this story

A/n; so this is my fourth fanfictions the others are pretty crappy so I wouldn't bother but I will take my time on this one so until you get to the bottom…. see ya

It was dark. Cold, an unlivable place, yet I was there starving feeling the coldness of the stone floor race against my body. The floor was better than most places in this cave of death. There was water seeping from the ceiling and dripping onto my half-inch wide mattress. The mattress was full of little parasitic insects like ticks and mosquito's

My pink hair now down to the middle of my waist, my jade eyes filled with darkness, fear, depression, loneliness, and disbelief. My clothes were ripped, my shoes, well, they were now to small my feet were blistered and burning, and my arms were tied right above the elbow so I couldn't put my hands together to make any jutsu signs. My legs were tied together but I was still able to move around, but I had to move like a penguin.

The people who were holding me against my will were these people trying to assassinate tsunade-sama, and gaara, the two leaders of the most powerful nations in the fire country, so that there village would become the most powerful in the fire country, the village hidden in the grass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was captured by roaming ninja and was kept hostage in this cell. I believe it has been two months since I last saw the blue sky, the drifting clouds, and his barely small enough to fit in his face grin. I miss him so much, the man who promised to save me, and the man who said he wouldn't give up, the man that I loved but to blind to see until he was gone.

Come back for me… Naruto --

LEAF VILLAGE------

"Tsunade-baa-chan she-she she could be lost or hurt or-or even…" Naruto didn't even want to think about the words that were about to come out of his mouth, he remembers what happened so fondly.

_Flashback—_

_They were all asleep. ( They were on a mission to deliver a message to the kazekage,( A.K.A. Gaara), that was too important to deliver by bird, so Tsunade made her two most skilled ninja take it to him in Suna (the sand village.).) then all of a sudden 15 rouge ninja came out and tried to attack them, even though they already delivered it to Gaara. Naruto was the first one on his feet in attack position even though he was still guarding sakura's back while she quickly dug out a kunai from her weapons pouch._

_Two of them went after naruto first, naruto ducked and the two of them were about to collide when naruto sent them flying with a chakra enforced punch to the chest that sakura taught him in order to protect himself. Then four of them surrounded Sakura, she cracked her knuckles on the ground when she hit it with her strength that made the ground all around then fall apart. Sakura grabbed Naruto, knowing that he would be in shock from the force of the punch. She hooked her arm with his and she jumped as high as she could when the ground started to crumble beneath them. As they were still soaring Naruto regained his thoughts and whispered but loud enough to where Sakura could hear while he closed up the ground with an earth element technique that Yamato taught him 2 years ago when Sakura uses that punch _

_"Amazing Sakura-chan I still believe that f you are never there to grab me I…" _

_Then he sensed something _

"_Sakura-chan wasn't there 15 of these people?"_

"_That's how many I sensed"_

"_There are only 14 people under th…"_

_He didn't even have time to finish the sentence because the 15__th__ person came up behind them with lightning fast speed (probably faster than lee could go.) and knocked both of them in there pressure points but he did Sakura's first and Naruto barely had enough time to turn around and yell._

"_SAKURA-CHAN" _

_But before he got the chance to do any thing he was falling to the ground, but before he fell unconscious he saw the rouge ninja taking a knocked out Sakura on his back and dashing off to where he came from._

_Naruto hit the ground with a thud leaving a dent about a meter in depth. Two of his ribs had broken and he broke his right leg. He didn't even feel the pain when he fell, but even if he did there would be no Sakura to heel his pain._

_He woke up three das later in a daze from not remembering what had happened. _He found out as soon as his eyes got into focus that he was in the konoha hospital then_ about 30 seconds later Lee came in and told him what had happened and how he found him on there way back from a mission with Gai, Tenten, and himself. _

"_As soon as we found you we rushed you to the hospital as fast as we could."_

_Two days later he was released from the hospital and he rushed to tsunade's office to ask for her permission to leave and try to find her_

_END FLASHBACK----_

"Listen Naruto even if I did send you out where would you go to find her?"

He just stared at the now a fifty-six year old lady knowing of no good answer.

"I-i-I"he stuttered while trying to hold back tears.

"That's right you don't know anything or even where to look."

Naruto trying to hold back tears that were forming in his eyes even but as one slipped away unknowing to himself while tsunade spoke

"Listen, talk to me tomorrow I'll see if we got any more information on this dilemma

So do you like it? I will continue but only if you leave me some ideas for it because I have some but im not quite sure which


	2. flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own the naruto manga or the anime it belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto who is THE MOST AWESOMEST PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Okay peoples the chapter you wanted the chapter that will change the world!**

**Kay got my apple juice **

**CHAPTER 2!!!!!!**

**A/n: this chapter is a look back of Sakura's life over the past two months, and I don't want to write in the fancy slanted writing, so im gunnna write it plainly. Kay got my apple juice, so let's get this thing typed!!**

**(Two days after Sakura was captured.)**

"Where is it?!" The man that had captured her asked her sternly

Sakura's body was tied to a chair, but luckily these people didn't tie down her shoulder up so she would have a little freedom , about a meter away she could sense the presence of another person starring at her.

"Why would I tell you?" she replied in a stern voice, probably more than he was.

The man was now two inches away from her face and saying in a you can't talk to me like that kinda voice.

"Listen you do not have authority here!" He paused for only the slightest moment to gather his thoughts. "The sooner you tell me where you took that message or what was on it the sooner you can be let go!"

"Why would I tell a traitor country like you?"

He was about to slap her when he spoke.

"We believe that our village has sacrificed more for the land of fire and think we should be the top ranking village! That is why we need to know what was on that message, to see if there was some weakness in the leaf, or some sort of attack they were going to launch on one of our allies so we can be prepared! Wouldn't you do the same thing for your village?

"Not go to this extent just to gain information! You are all a bunch of idiots! I think you should be the lowest country in the entire world!!!!"

_SMACK_.

A little trickle of blood ran down Sakura's mouth.

"You never talk about our village that way! We were once the greatest land ever until our leader died then the leaf and sand took that as an opportunity to take away our ttle setting us back at third! I will let our leader know he can be at piece with this village in the rank of first again!"

Sakura a little shaken from being slapped tried to wipe away some blood while she said

"That will never happen! The villages have the best person in the world to protect them, who will never give up on trying, and will do anything, for both villages, to protect, defend, and save the places and people he values most."

"Oh and who _might that be_?"

Sakura was smart enough to not say his name aloud for they might try to find him, but inside her mind, where she knew his name would be safe.

_Naruto, please come and come and……… save me._

She never thought that she would actually want him to save her, but face it, she needed him to.

"TAKE HER BACK TO HER HOLDING CELL!" He yelled, and the man that she could sense behind her slowly came up to her, grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder, then started to march off.

Sakura learned that struggling, yeah, not really works.

"Here you go miss… um miss…"

"Sakura"

"Ah." The guard said as he learned her name.

"Well here you go Miss Sakura."

"Thank you." She said politely but with a little hint of sarcasm

"Well until tomorrow… see ya!" the guard said as he dashed off giving a little wave.

Sakura paused for a moment and then waved after he was gone and whispered _"good-bye."_

She was lonely and she needed to have human communication once in a while (without her getting slapped.), and he seemed okay, _for now. _

Over the next week the same thing would happen,

She would be taken against her will to try to get her to leak out any information possible (A/n: the grass doesn't have enough people to try and invade any of the superpowers.)

She would refuse to give any or even talk.

She would get slapped for some remark she made.

She would be taken back to her cell for further information that she would never tell them.

She and the guard would have a little conversation after it was all over.

"So are you ever going to tell them anything?"

"HELL NO once my rescuer gets here were going to capture all of you in here for the Hokage and Kazekage to deal with!"

"Who is this rescuer guy anyway?"

Sakura paused for a moment thinking of what is okay to say about him.

"Well he's tall, he's funny, and… he's an idiot." Sakura said with a chuckle under her breath.

"But what's his name."

"I'm sorry I-I can't tell you that."

"Oh well, that's okay" He said with a said little drop on the last couple of words. "Personal reasons I guess."

He dropped her off in her cell and said good-bye.

The next week when he came to get her, they went to a different room with just a chair and nothing else.

"What's going on here?"

"_I'm sorry… Sakura"_

As he plopped her down in the chair, then another person out from the darkness and flashed some hand sings, all of a sudden the room was red and the ground below them was a dark**, dark** shade of purple.

"Hello prisoner today we will be trying something different."

"Like what?"

"Oh like… killing your teammate!"

Sakura was stunned, she knew for a fact that the guard told her that he was alive!

"No… NO you can't do that you don't even have him captive!!!"

"Poor… poor little girl, you think we would take just you? How stupid can one person be?"

Then naruto came out… silent.

"The only way you can save his life is telling us where the message is!!"

Naruto nodded his head yes.

What a relief the real naruto would sacrifice his life for his village. This can't be him. Besides he looks perfect: no dirt, no rips in his cloths, and no marks on his arms from where he had been tied up.

"Or we could kill him!"

He then punched the fake naruto in the head knocking him out. He then was getting to be continuously beaten, but he couldn't do anything about it.

The guard paused after every hit asking "where in it."

This lasted for eight days naruto was beaten, cut, burned, and barely alive.

"Last chance little girl!" he said with one foot on his throat.

"Go ahead and kill him! I don't care!!"

_Sakura-chan_ whispered a voice from in her head.

At that moment he crunched his throat letting out a little yelp he poofed away along with the room as it turned back to normal.

Tears were running down from both of her eyes. _**BAM**_. Her head hit the floor with a clunk along with the rest of her body.

"Take her back."

"Hia!"

Two minutes later she woke up on her guard's back.

"Who-who are you?"

"Well, my name is…"

**Ha Ha I need yall now to come up with ideas of who he is which will be coming out in chapter 4o so yeah and if your idea is the one I use then your screen name will be the one to appear in my a/n at the beginning of ch.4 so yeah R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. ally

**Grrr you people. You aren't leaving me ideas in your reviews and I will still wait for some on chapter four but please hurry!!! **

**ENOUGH ABOUT THAT, WE NEED TO GET DOWN TO BUISNESS!**

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own Naruto or any other peoples in this the rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto (ma-sa-she key-she-moto) that's for you people who don't know how to pronounce his name. **

**OKAY this chapter is about naruto's life where we left off at in chapter one **

Naruto approached his house with tears all over his face and on his jacket.

(People he is now 19 and he has a new outfit so im munna describe it to you (note: I made these up so they probably won't be in naruto) his jacket sleeves are orange from his shoulders to right above his elbow and the rest of his sleeve was black his chest was black and his back was black until the little swirly circle on his back and half of it was orange and it slanted down a bit until the lines of orange met under his chest.

His pants were orange until you got to his knees it was black and his shoes were brown. I will describe sakura's in chapter four.)

He dug out his key and went inside his rather small apartment.

Not that he didn't have the money for a new one he had enough to buy the hokage mansion, but there are so many memories in this apartment like for his 18th birthday Sakura surprised him with a party. Everyone was there (or at least all that could fit.)

What really surprised him was that sakura knew it was his birthday. The only one who he ever told was Jiraiya and Iruka, but he never told Sakura.

Flashback---

"_Happy birthday Naruto!"_

"_How-how" Sakura cut him off in mid sentence._

"_I asked around."_

_Everyone that was there had a wonderful time, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Iruka, Tsunade-baa-chan (baa means grandma.) and Jiraiya._

_They played around, told some stories, and goofed around. _

"_Alright everyone make some room!" _

_Sakura told everyone as she moved to Naruto with a cake in her hands._

"_Sakura-chan you don't have to do this for me."_

"_I know, but you deserve it! All the things you've done for us, well we wanted to thank you!" _

_A little tear ran down Naruto's face when she told him that._

_The cake had a message from everyone on it written with icing on top. _

_Most said 'thanks' or 'you're amazing' on it, but Sakura's was the longest and was written on the sides of the cake, it read "Naruto, you are the closest friend I have, and I never want that to change. I would trust you with my life! (Not that I have a choice)"_

"_Sakura-chan you have made my life worth something and I love it!" He said as he picked her up and gave the biggest hug he could._

There was also the time that Sakura came over to his house because it had started raining all of a sudden.

It was Sakura's birthday this time and he pretended not to remember.

_He grabbed a blanket while Sakura sat down on his couch. _

_He sat down next to her with the blanket wrapped around both of them. _

"_You're really warm." Sakura said as she got closer to him._

"_It's almost like-" she didn't get to finish the sentence when Naruto got something out of his pocket._

"_Happy birthday Sakura-chan."_

_He pulled out a necklace with a heart on a chain that had a diamond in it._

"_Oh Naruto you didn't have to do that for me."_

"_You didn't have to through me a party for mine but you did it anyway."_

_He put the necklace on her while she was saying "I love it."_

"Sakura-chan please be all right" He said while looking out of the window next to his bed.

As he lay down on his bed, he thought of all the things they ever did together.

They laughed, cried, fought, talked, and stared at each other all the time.

Naruto had tears coming from both eyes as he fell asleep.

**(I am going to go ahead with a little bit of sakura's life right now, but you still don't get to find out who he is yet!)**

But before he answered someone called out "GUARD 24" and he went rushing towards whomever it was who called out to him.

"Damn, almost got to know!" Sakura said under a sigh.

Later that night the guard went to the roof of the building with a pigeon in his hand that had a message in it.

He took it out and read it again to himself.

_Dear tsunade, _

_We have a captive here by the name of sakura._

_She has a leaf headband in her pink hair. _

_I am your ally I am no traitor I was always on your side. _

_The village hidden in the grass is plotting to assassinate you and the kazekage._

_If you plan on rescuing her than I would be happy to help anyway I can _

_Do not respond to this letter or they will kill her, and she says something about a rescuer that will come and save her,_

_Respectfully your ally,_

"Oops, forgot my name!"

He quickly wrote down his name, and attached it to the pigeon, then let it go.

"Please, _**please **_reach tsunade-sama in time!"

(Okay that was the little part with Sakura.)

It was early in the morning when the pigeon got to the little message place that the pigeons go to.

Shizune was up there when she heard the pigeons flap.

"Hhm." She said as the pigeon landed next to her

She took out the letter and quickly ran it to Tsunade.

'_Knock knock'_

"Hai"

"Tsunade-sama a message came from the grass!"

Tsunade grabbed it and opened it.

"GET NARUTO HERE… NOW!"

"Hai!"

When Shizune left Tsunade thought _"Thank goodness, she's alive!"_

She looked at who it was from.

An eyebrow was raised.

"Oh really." She said with a surprised face.

**So there was chapter three I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it!**

**Next time: the guard is revealed!!**

**- **

**O **


	4. revealed

**Thank you to the only person that ever listens to me!! So im munna use your idea so like thank you **wind797** but I had to like plan it out and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any places in this fic so like get over it because naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

**A/n: Super sorry for the long update I couldn't think of anything to write about!**

**But it's okay because it came to me last night while listening to 'home' by three days grace on my iPod… but it has nothing to do with the song!! But if you don't like it tell me and I'll fix it! So here it is chapter FOUR!!!**

"Naruto-sama lady hokage needs to see you!" Shizune was yelling as she was banging at his door.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Naruto groaned and looked at the clock that said 8:17.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled with his fierce blue eyes glaring at Shizune as he opened the door.

"Lady Hokage wants to see you," Shizune takes a breath; "She says it's urgent!"

Naruto closes the door puts on his pants grabs his jacket and runs a comb through his hair, then opens the door again, nearly knocking over Shizune in the process, and jumps to the top of his roof then heads to the hokage tower.

"_Urgent… maybe it's about sakura-chan or about an even more important mission or maybe even…"_

Yeah, he didn't finish that thought because he ran into a pole. Now normally he would have sensed it, but he had his idiotic moment for the day.

He shook it off then quickly headed to the tower.

"Lady Hokage you wanted to see me." Naruto said after busting through the room, then he realized that that pole did some damage because he didn't call her tsunade-baa-chan like he normally does, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, you are to gather up 5 jonin including yourself (a/n: Naruto is a jonin along with the other rookie 9.) To go on a mission in two days to get Sakura! We received a letter from the grass saying she is alive and being held captive, but it could be a trap. So stay alert!"

"Hai… who was the message from?"

Tsunade glared at him then spoke, "Uchiha… Sasuke."

(Back with Sasuke)

Sakura is on the floor squirming around to sit up.

"Need some help?" The guard that is Sasuke said.

"Yeah your name would help."

"When I bring you back I'll tell you."

"Fine."

Flash back in italics!!!—

"_Leave."_

"_But I don't want to leave you Sasuke-kun!" An upset Karin said._

"_To bad this is my wish and I want it done."_

"_Will it make you happy!?"  
_

_Sasuke mind was yelling 'yes' because he didn't like Karin at all. He liked her as he liked Itachi._

_He replied in his monotone voice "yes."_

"_Then I'll go." Karin replied cheerfully yet a little sad._

_She left to find suigetsu so she would have something to beat the crap out of when she got angry._

_Sasuke was returning to konoha, he'd been traveling for about four days and was in the grass country._

_He found a little bar in the country and decided to go in to get some tea._

"_Hello sir I'll be right with you!" yelled a young waitress._

_Sasuke sat down at a table across from a group of men who were talking very quietly, barley loud enough to hear. All Sasuke could make out before he interrupted was,_

_Meeting…hokage and kazekage…dead…invade. _

_Sasuke's mind was racing he was trying to put every thing together in his head._

"_Why would they kill the hokage and kazekage? How would they even do it! Hm… if I stopped them then I could get a better reputation in konoha! He thought._

"_Excuse me I happened to over hear your conversation and I personally despise the hokage and kazekage and I would love to help!" he lied to the older group of men._

"_Well we could always use another guard. What's your name?_

'_I shouldn't tell them my real mane or the might figure out who I am.'_

_Sasuke's response was "hikoto kibichi (A/n yes I made that up.)_

_Well Hikoto welcome to the group you can start tonight by being he guard of our new captive._

"_Who is it?" Sasuke asked._

"_We don't know, but she was on a mission with a guy going to konoha."_

"_Okay, where is this place?" _

"_Meet us here at 10 o'clock."_

"_Will do." Sasuke replied_

BACK IN KONOHA

"WHAT!! Sasuke's a missing ninja he wouldn't be with Sakura even if it saved her life!"

Naruto was yelling loud enough for the whole village to hear and them some. Sasuke didn't want anything to do with them which he made clear when they met last time.

"Listen I don't like this more than you do… but it happened and you only have 2 days to find 4 jonin for this mission."

"Yes baa-chan."

A vain popped on tsunade's forehead. "You're dismissed!"

WITH SASUKE—

"Take her back to her cell now.

"Yes sir!"

2 minutes later—

"You going to tell me now?"

"I guess you deserve to know the truth."

Sakura smiled at the man.

"But I want you to guess once then I will tell you."

"Will you give me a hint?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

Sasuke thought then he activated his sharingan.

"SA…sa...Sasuke?" sakura stuttered.

"Yeah it's me."

**Okay so that chapter is over with and I really hoped you enjoy it!**

**Yes I know I took forever to update but I ran out of apple juice and I got grounded from the computer for a day and my mind just went blank but I thank all of you for my reviews and the next chapter will be all about naruto so be prepared!! And yes I know this chapter is short so don't bug me about it.**

**Until next time—**

**- -**

**. .**

'

**~~~/ ** (I'll make better ones in the future!)


End file.
